


¿Estás seguro?

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras una pequeña discusión, Ushijima y Tendou parecen arrepentirse para ir a algo más lejano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Estás seguro?

— Wakatoshi, ¿e-estás seguro?  
Otro desentendido es Tendou. Ushijima, cuando se refirió a "salir" se refirió meramente a la acción, no al estado. Pero, suena igual de cruel las intenciones de escapar y no saber nada más de él.   
— ¿Seguro de qué? — Preguntó el mas alto y afirmó el agarre en el fuerte brazo del pelirrojo. se le notó nervioso y no entendía por qué.  
— Satori, nunca me he sentido tan seguro de esforzarme y querer hablar contigo. Independiente de que yo te guste, que me hayas besado ó cualquier otra cosa... Yo; Yo te extraño. — Trató de afirmar su voz al final Hacerlo tan obvio que no podrá dudar. — A mí me gusta salir contigo, me gusta escuchar como hablas sin parar y aunque no lo creas, si presto atención.   
Recuerdo la primera vez que me hablaste de Naruto ó lo linda que son las actrices de tus películas favoritas. También la semana pasada, cuando quisiste que te sugiriera una seria y a duras penas pude darte una de terror. Lo cual es patético, ¿No? Yo, Ushijima Wakatoshi queriéndolo enseñar a Tendou sobre terror. — Tragó duramente saliva y deslizó su mano por el brazo ajeno, así, hasta deshacer el agarre. — He pensado muchas cosas, he pensado mucho sobre ti y en cuanto necesito que sigas a mi lado.   
Y creo que ya no es necesario responder lo que me haz preguntado. Me he desviado tanto, que me da miedo seguir hablando y que vuelvas a correr como hiciste en el baño. — Tragó duramente saliva. Ha hablado demasiado, quizá mas de lo que ha hecho en toda su vida. Tiende a caer en redundancias a perderse entre sus ideas. Pero luego de tanto, dijo lo que piensa.  
Sin embargo, Ushijima comenzó a hablar sobre lo que sentía, sobre como lo extrañaba, lo mucho que le quería.  
El pobre Tendo nunca pensó que iba a sentirse de ese modo, y todo por culpa de él.  
— Yo también recuerdo eso... — Rió nervioso, no podía creer que recuerde algo tan lejano, quizás, hace tres años atrás.  
— ¡No eres patético, Wakatoshi! Eres el número uno en el distrito, y por supuesto, siempre serás el número uno para mí.  
Sonrió, ampliando su sonrisa. Estaba feliz, demasiado feliz. Fue tonto correr sin que él diga lo que pensaba.  
Formó un abrazo con él, ¿pero esto, qué significaba?  
Tendou amplió su sonrisa y Ushijima se sintió derretir. Satori es adorable, de eso se ha dado cuenta y ahora que le abraza, pudo afirmarlo. ¿Pero qué significaba el abrazo? Absolutamente nada. Quizá hayan hablado, pero no discutido acerca de su situación. — Salgamos hoy y mañana después de clases. — Sugirió.  
— ¡Wakatoshi~! ¿Me estás pidiendo para salir? — Preguntó, moviendo sus cejitas a toda velocidad.  
Tendo parecía muy contento con la noticia, y más con el hecho de que en todo momento se había equivocado, y mucho. ¡Demonios! Había mandado todo a la mierda por un simple equivocamiento.  
— ¡Salgamos ahora! — Exclamó el pelirrojo, increíblemente emocionado con las palabras de lo que ahora parecía ser su pareja, o su compañero sentimental.  
Si, lo segundo es más factible.  
De nuevo estaba ese alegre Tendou, ese mismo que necesitaba desde hace mucho. Ahora que le vuelve a hablar, no hay manera en la que se sienta mas feliz. Tampoco estaba interesado en saber qué clase de relación tenían ahora, solo quiere salir y distraerse un rato.   
\- Sí, te estoy invitando a salir. - Respondió un poco tarde. Así, la joven pareja empezó a caminar hacia su destino. - ¿Quieres regresar al salón videojuegos? - No la pasaron buen allí, a pesar de ser un salón increíblemente. - quedé con ganas de jugar.- Falso, pero es lo que le gusta al otro, ¿No?  
— ¿Haz dicho salón de videojuegos? — Dijo emocionado, Tendo, sin embargo, recordó que siempre hacían lo mismo, una y otra vez, por lo que pensó en otra cosa.  
— ¡Nah! Eso es para nerds, ¿eres un nerd, Wakatoshi-kun? — Preguntó, moviendo su cabeza de lado.  
Sin embargo, se le ocurrió la perfecta idea de qué hacer, especificamente a la noche tras un día duro de escuela.  
— ¿Quieres ir mañana a la feria? No he tenido tiempo de ir por los finales y los entrenamientos... ¡PEEEEEEEEEERO SI QUIERES VENIR, ESO SERÍA MUUUUUUY GENIAL! — Exclamó, con una enorme sonrisa de lado a lado.  
Tendou no le importaba gritar en el medio de la calle. Es tan espontáneo y la sonrisa en su rostro jamás ha tentado ha desaparecer. Lo prefiere mucho más a verlo llorando ó con esa expresión de incomodidad que tuvo hace poco.   
— Iré contigo. — Comentó. Manteniendo su duro semblante. Su voz, tan profunda, salió tranquila. De nuevo, regresaban a la linda relación de amistad que tenían.   
— ¿Pero ahora no quieres salir? — Volvió a preguntar, pues han detenido.  
— ¡Naah! Tengo olor a cloro, y prefiero estar bien cuqui para ti mañana. — Le guiñó, y lentamente palmeó la espalda de Ushijima como solía hacer casi siempre. ¡Ah! Wakatoshi era tan suavecito y olía bien, se preguntaba lo genial que sería la idea de dormir a su lado abrazados una noche, como esas típicas películas romcoms hollywoodenses.  
Se fue así sin más, no quería besarlo. No ir rápido cuando era en estas cosas era lo correcto.  
—... — Quedó un momento en silencio. ¿Quién entendía a Tendou? No saldrán, no lo entendía, pero bien, tampoco lo entendía. Con simpleza se encogió de hombros y asintió, seguido de un suave "está bien".


End file.
